To Tell the Truth (Mork
To Tell the Truth wss the eighth episode in the first season of Mork & Mindy, and also, the eighth series episode overall. Co-written by David Misch and April Kelly, the episode, which was directed by Joel Zwick, debuted on ABC-TV on November 2, 1978. Synopsis Mindy instructs Mork not to tell lies. Meanwhile, the grouchy landlord of the music shop drops in... and drops dead. Plot summary When Mork tricks Mindy into believing that he can predict the weather, Mindy tells him that he should never lie ("splinking"). The music store's despicable landlord Arnold Wanker dies while trying to evict Fred from the music store. Mork, hearing the family try to comfort his widow, assumes that Wanker is their friend, and brings him back from the dead. Trivia *Arnold Wanker was supposed to die, but when network executives suggested he have a non-fatal heart attack, the writers got creative. *The word "Wanker" is British slang meaning a man who frequently masturbates, though it's commonly become a more generalized insult. Presumably this was intentional on the part of the crew, who were always trying to sneak things past ABC's censors. Ironically, the episode wound up being censored for some UK airings. *During one of his manic episodes, Mork mentions the Necrotons, who later showed up led by Raquel Welch in season 2. *This episode introduces the Orkan word "splinking," which means "lying." *Footage of Mork tearing off Cora's earmuffs and being attacked by a sandwich were featured in the opening credits sequence. *Cora says a disco album is "number 18 with a bullet." This is an old American expression referring to the Billboard music chart, which featured bullet symbols in front of the chart number (•18). Quotes from scene excerpts *'Mork:' Why are you wearing that rubber coat? Mindy: Oh, this is a raincoat, it keeps my clothes dry. *'Mork:' Why not leave your clothes here and go out naked? *'Mindy:' I don't think so. I never know when I might have to demonstrate the accordion. ---- *'Mork:' Do you mind if I go to the store with you today? I'm observing the leader of the dogs. Mindy: What leader of the dogs? *'Mork:' The red leader in the front of the store. The short one with the four bumps that hangs around the curb. *'Mindy:' Oh! That's the fire hydrant! That's not the leader of the dogs! *'Mork:' Then why do they all salute him? ---- *to Arnold Wanker Cora: I babysat him when he was five and he blackmailed me for all my babysitting money. *'Fred:' Did he catch you necking with your boyfriend on the couch? *'Cora:' No, that would have only cost me half the money. *'Mindy:' Half the money? Grandma, what were you doing? *'Fred:' She was probably supplying illegal drugs to civil war soldiers. *'Cora:' Oh, why don't you go sit on your Schubert? ---- *'Mindy:' Grandma, how come you know so much about disco? Cora: I know everything. I'm old. ---- *'Mindy:' Now, you have gotta start acting more human! Mork: But I was! I saw a Laurel and Hardy movie where Laurel splinked Hardy, then Hardy went, "There's another fine mess." Then he threw a bucket of water on Hardy. *'Mindy:' Laurel and Hardy aren't human! I mean they were human, but... ---- *'Mindy: '''Look at me, I'm dripping! My clothes are soggy and my skin is all wet! I hate getting wet! I'm gonna go take a shower. ---- *'Mork:''' I made a sandwich for you. It's untouched by human hands. ---- Cast & Crew Written by David Misch & April Kelly Directed by Joel Zwick Starring: *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Conrad Janis as Frederick McConnell *Jeffrey Jacquet as Eugene *Ralph James as Orson Guest starring *Logan Ramsey as Arnold Wanker *Fay DeWitt as Annie Wanker *Jeremy West as Funeral Home Attendant *Stu Silver as Paramedic Category:Episodes Category:Mork & Mindy Season 1 Category:Mork & Mindy episodes